Black Widow Pirates
1,399,000,000Kosaka Isshin - At Least 200,000,000 Wolfgang - At Least 200,000,000 Daddy L. Legs - At Least 150,000,000 Salazar - 500,000,000 Jack Frost - 100,000,000 Draco D. Indiana - At Least 70,000,000 Thatch Vincent - At Least 100,000,000 Hatchcock Lucas - 79,000,000 |}} The Black Widow Pirates, also referred to as the Black Widows, are a notorious pirate crew originating in the . Led by the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, they are currently among the strongest pirate crews in the world, and are one of the four closest pirate crews to becoming the subordinates of the Pirate King due to their possession of a road poneglyph. As a Yonko's crew, the Black Widow Pirates are a crew of vast resources and are stationed in a variety of lands and countries that are under Legs' protection or within her empire; their base of operations are in the Wano Country where a majority of the crew resides to avoid being captured by the marines. Being one of the that keep the world balanced, Legs' boast a crew whose numbers exceed two hundred thousand. Because of the sheer size of her crew, she has organized her fleet into eight divisions so that commanders can assist her in maintaining the entirety of her army. History Following the prison-escape from Wano, Daddy L. Legs and Aoshin begun traveling the seas in efforts to raise an army capable of helping them break back into Wano. Jolly Roger In reference to their name, the Black Widow's Jolly Roger takes the form of a menacing skull with blood dripping from its teeth that is shaped similarly to a spider's body. Crew Members Crew Organization The Black Widow Pirates are less of a Pirate Crew, and more important an empire. The territories they have amassed are extraordinarily vast, and unlike the other Yonko, Legs believes in ruling over her territories with proper administration is the key to an ever-growing empire and influence. To this end, the organization within the Black Widow Pirates has been adjusted to include those that solely operate within the confines of the crew, while others act on behalf of the empire itself. Hitorigami Hitorigami (独神, Single God) stands at the apex of the Black Widow Pirates. In other words, their Empress and Captain, Daddy L. Legs. The Hitorigami's position is the face of the crew, as well as its strongest military power. Single-handedly, she conquers entire islands, and makes her presence as their Empress known. Although she does not directly handle any duties, both of the Kamiyo Nanayo report back to her directly with any updates on both the Black Widow Pirates, and the Black Widow Empire. However, for the most part, the Hitorigami is free to do whatever she likes, whenever she likes. As the supreme authority of the crew, she is not bound by conventional restrictions, though she finds herself bound by paperwork on the odd occasion, much to her chagrin. Being the Captain and Empress, the Black Widow's word is law. All members of the Black Widow Pirates and subjects of her Empire are forced to listen to her every command. Although people are allowed to voice their opinions before her, disobeying her direct orders can be taken as treason if one does not step their way around their words carefully. In terms of military power, Daddy L. Legs is the most powerful member of the Black Widow Pirates, and possesses a level of raw power that none of her subordinates could ever hope to match. Kamiyo Nanayo Kamiyo Nanayo (神世七代, Seven Generations of the Age of Gods) are the two individuals that serve directly underneath the Hitorigami as her arms. They operate the crew and empire as separate entities, and possess a vast number of subordinates underneath them. They possess the highest authority in the crew next to Daddy L. Legs, and are the ones most recognized among the two factions besides the Captain herself. The left hand of Daddy L. Legs, and authority over the Black Widow Pirates, is Aoshin, otherwise regarded as Izanagi (イザナギ, He Who Invites). He maintains authority over the Kamiumi, those who represent the military might of the Black Widow Pirates. As such, he is considered to be the greatest fighter within the crew, and arguably the most feared among their members besides the Captain herself. He simultaneously monitors the invasive, guardian and scouting forces that comprise the Kamiumi, and leads operations he believes are critical to the expansion of the Black Widow Pirates' strength. The right hand of Daddy L. Legs, and authority over the Black Widow Empire, is Kosaka Isshin, otherwise regarded as Izanami (イザナミ, She Who Invites). He maintains authority over the Shichifukujin, those who represent the administration over the Black Widow Empire. He ensures that the empire is functioning adequately at all times, and thus regularly has the Shichifukujin report back to him. In addition to his role as the Black Widow Empire's supervisor, he also occupies the position of among the crew. Therefore, if Legs is unavailable for any reason, Isshin possesses the next highest authority. To this end, Isshin may speak on behalf of Legs and command her Yokai should it be necessary. Kamiumi Kamiumi (神産み, Birth of Gods) Shichifukujin Shichifukujin (七福神, Seven Lucky Gods) Yokai Yokai (妖怪, Phantom) Night Parade Night Parade (夜行, Yagyō) Others Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile References Category:Pirate Crews